La pareja mas dispareja
by RoseMalfoy-W25
Summary: Todo Hogwarts los odia, pero los odia porque es insoportable estar mas de 1 minuto en su presencia sin querer matarse, y por mas que se pelean como perro y gato, por alguna razón nunca se separan, nunca.


**La Pareja más dispareja**

Y es que todo Hogwarts los odiaba, bueno, no literalmente, pero si muchos (La mayoría) les tenían una cólera única, no porque fueran unos jodidos sin remedio o unos descerebrados (Tal vez para ella, el si lo era), sino que era simplemente insoportable estar a su lado, y por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos antiguos, es que se odiaban a MUERTE, pero por alguna extraña razón no se separaban.

Todo el vendito día juntos, en clases, fuera de clases, en la biblioteca, y si por el fuera la acompañaría hasta el baño, pero no se podía, eran como dos estúpidos imanes, que por más que no querían estar juntos no se separaban, y a todo Hogwarts le estaba llegando eso.

"Oh si, seguro yo soy el descerebrado, seguro por eso me saque un aceptable en pociones, a no ¡Perdona, esa fuiste tú!" Se les oía gritarse por los pasillos, y la biblioteca era otro de sus campos de GUERRA, "Pero como demonios se te ocurre joder así el ensayo" Le gritaba ella impaciente en algunos momentos cuando a este casualmente se le caía la tinta en el pergamino, es que su vocabulario no era nada parecido al de su madre, no, tenía una forma muy ligera de expresarse sobre las cosas, "Oh no, muévete, lo estás arruinando – No seas tarada, está perfecto – ¿Me has dicho tarada pedazo de mierda?" Como dije, no tenía un vocabulario muy lindo, y esa escena había pasado en medio de una clase, si, en medio de una clase con un profesor al frente.

Pero ni recordar la vez que el ingenioso NIÑO de 16 años, si porque se comportaba como un niño, había lanzado a la lechuza de esta sin permiso a mandar una carta a sus padres para saludar por navidad sin pedirle permiso a ella, y lo que este no sabía era que la pequeña lechuza estaba con la vendita pata rota, el animal nunca más regreso, MURIO, supuso el, y el también casi muere cuando ella se enteró, ella lo persiguió por todo el castillo, cuando lo atrapo por fin, se tiro encima de el y por poco y lo EXTRANGULA, si no hubiera sido porque la odiosa estúpida que perseguía todo el tiempo a él se lanzó encima de ella y le jalo los pelos, ella lo único que hizo fue voltearse rápidamente, ya que esta era una maldita debilucha y mandarle una CACHETADA como todo una muggle, y la idiota se fue llorando.

Era una chica fuerte, el un chico fuerte, MALDICION, hubiera sido perfecto si solo uno de los dos hubiera sido de carácter fuerte, pero para pena de todo Hogwarts ambos tenían un humor de los mil demonios.

"Oye mira hay. Señalando hacia un rincón del piso - que cosa – Tu cerebro idiota, anda recógelo y luego me hablas", le dijo ella una vez.

Y esa noche será la más recordado por todo Hogwarts, porque salía fuera de lo normal…, MALDITA la hora en que Rose Weasley decido ir a la fiesta de Gryffindor sabiendo que él estaría hay, perfecto, el único momento del día en que _podía _estar sin el maldito rubio… _momento, ella podía dejar ser su AMIGA en cuando se le diera la gana, la cosa es que no quería_, bueno volviendo a lo inicial… el único momento del día en que no estaba con el maldito rubio, decide ir a una de las fiestas organizadas por su casa, en vez de quedarse en la comodidad de la oscura sala de Slytherin.

Todo eso pensaría luego de esa noche.

Él se acercó a ella con sus típicas ganas de joderle la noche, _aunque no siempre se la jodía_, y empezó a molestarle, empezó con sus idioteces, idioteces que solo decía en voz baja, porque bueno, ese tipo de peleas no debían ser publicar, ella se exasperaba, él se acercó y le dijo algo en el odio, ella solo puso una cara de profundo _enojo y perdió_ el control del volumen de su voz.

-Podrías dejar de amargarme la maldita noche- le grito completamente fuera de sus cabales

-Quería _Rosi_, si no fueras_ taaaaaaan _gruñona… - Suspiro el votando las palabras a la nada

-¡Hay!, sabes, te doy un consejo de amiga a amigo, mira, sube las escaleras, mucho… mucho, sube bastantes escaleras, llegaras a un lugar en donde hay un gran sitio en donde si te acercas mucho puedes caer, se llama _torre de astronomía_, te pones un paracaídas, pero antes te aseguras de que este roto ¿Ok?, y te tiras, cuando abras el paracaídas, no pasara nada, porque está roto, así que seguirás cayendo y cayendo, y MORIRAS- Dijo lanzando una risa malévola y saltando al momento de decir la última palabra, de una rara manera que la hizo parecer Myrthle la llorona.

-Oh Rose, sabemos ambos que no te gustaría que eso pase, pero en cambio yo te doy una solución a tus problemas, o mejor, un motivo por el que eres_ taaaaaaan _amargada- Dijo de un todo fuerte pero relajado, todas las miradas de la fiesta estaban encima de ellos con algo de molestia, miedo y diversión- ¡SE TE ADELANTO MUCHOS AÑOS LA MENOPAUSIA!- Lo grito y sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido la más grande idea.

¡Toda la fiesta reía como si los payasos de la fiesta fueran ellos!

La cara de Rose se puso roja a niveles realmente alarmantes, se dijo a si misma respira, respira, respira para que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para mandar una maldita cachetada porque esta vez se pasó… pero no, Rose era un chica que no controlaba su lengua, pero, su cuerpo si, vamos a ser sinceros, eso tampoco lo controlaba muy bien pero esta vez lo aria.

-Sabes que, si no encuentras la torre de astronomía me avisas y yo te tiro, oh mejor, vamos al lago fingimos nadar tranquilos y luego yo te MATO y asunto solucionado- Dijo agarrando el vaso de Whisky de fuego y bebiéndoselo- Y sabes, me voy de esta puta fiesta, antes de que a todos los pervertidos de acá les dé un paro cardiaco por mis maravillosas piernas- y volteando y dejando a Scorpius… bueno como quedo lo vemos luego ¿Ok?.

Estaba en el pasadizo, en el mismo puto pasadizo de siempre, y el maldito chico de cabello platinado no aparecida, un minuto. Cinco minutos. Quince minutos. Juro por mi vida que si no aparece ahora mismo lo matare, no solo lo matare, sino que me iré y no vendré_ nuuuunca_ más.

Y el chico pelo-tan-sedoso-que-parece-de-mujer apareció por la esquina del pasillo.

-Maldito. Idiota- Grito Rose golpeándolo- Excediste tus limites Scorpius Malfoy, los excediste y por mucho

-Cálmate- Dijo separándola de el para que deje de golpearlo- Que gruñona estas hoy, bueno, más de lo normal- dijo agarrando uno de sus rulos entre sus manos.

-Oh si y tu estas muy lindo hoy- Dijo sarcásticamente, él se acercó mas a ella, ella voleo la cara rápidamente- Ándate a la mierda, no pienso darte ni una minúscula parte de mi piel.

-Tu vocabulario es admirable, no sabes a cuentos chicos les gustaría tenerlo- Dijo riendo- Vamos Rose, tenía que parecer real, ¿Me funciono?- Dijo lo último con una carita de niño

-Si ya lo sé, mis modales son los de toda una señorita, y demasiado creíble diría yo- Dijo exasperaba

-Vamos no te enojes ¿Siiii?- Dijo en un tono falsamente meloso, mientras le cogía la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos

Ella se soltó de sus manos y poso sus suaves labios sobre los de él, con dulzura, lentamente, cosa que sabía que duraría poco, ya que él lo intensifico, las manos de la chica se fueron directamente hacia su cuello para tener más control del beso que ahora se había vuelto uno desesperado, en la empujo contra el lado contrario del pasillo despacio haciendo que ella quedara pegada a la pared, aferro fuertemente sus manos contra la cintura de ella, las empezó a desviar hacia sus muslos haciendo que esta suelte un gemido y conscientemente enrollara sus piernas alrededor de las de él, sus labios bajaban por su cuello….

-Te amo- Soltó en forma de Gemido Rose, haciendo que él se sintiera más que feliz y él le respondió de la misma manera.

Definitivamente todo eso valía el maldito esfuerzo que hacían todo el día peleándose cuando se morían a lanzarse a los brazos del otro, aunque ya ni esfuerzo necesitaban, él era tan exasperante que a veces en verdad discutía sin remedio con él, pero lo amaba, lo recontra amaba, y eso lo valía todo, de hecho que lo valía.

Y de hecho que lo detestaba cuando en la fiesta de Gryffindor le empezó a sacar en cara como gemía como loca cuando él la tocaba, la cabreaba que él le digiera esas cosas, acaso en ese momento ella se podía controlar, no, o si, pero no lo quería hacer, qué más da él tampoco quería que lo haga.

Es que Rose y Scorpius o Scorpius y Rose siempre terminaban en lo mismo, en los oscuros lugares de Hogwarts

Bueno, recuerdan que en la mitad dije que esa noche seria recordada, bueno pues eso va al maldito hecho que al día siguiente aparecieron muchas fotos de ella y Malfoy medio desnudos esparcidas por todo Hogwarts, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE SE ISO ADICTA A LA PIEL, EL ROSTRO, SUS LAVIOS, BUENO TODO DE SCORPIUS MALFOY, MALDITA SEA PORQUE SUS PADRES VENIAN A HOGWARTS POR ESE PEQUEÑO INSIDENTE….

Se podría decir que ya nadie los odiaba, a excepción que uno que otro primo odioso.

Eran la pareja más dispareja.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad a mi me encanta :3 xD

Besos

Rose Malfoy-W25


End file.
